fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - Shooting Stars!
'Shooting Stars ' is the third episode of Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures. It was written by SuperNerd. Plot A little girl named Susie sat at her table and began to scribble. Her mother told her she made the best stars with pen and paper. She began to scribble away while her family was out at dinner. She was there with her babysitter, but she was fast asleep. A cheesy romance movie played in the living room with the sleeping babysitter. Susie was enjoying herself and drawing away at what she wanted her little superhero to look like. A little star with a smile turned into a skinny monster with whips and short feet. The girl looked at it and said, "No, not good enough." Just as she threw it on the ground the paper began to glow. It floated up and formed itself into the form of the drawing. It smiled at Susie. She began to look at it. She thought she had made a new friend. It thought it had found food. When the small family of 6 got home they where shocked to see no one in the house, not even the baby sitter. "Susie was kidnapped by the babysitter!" Then a small star like creature said "Yup!" Everyone stared at it. It stared at them. "Do you know where Susie is?" The creature looked at them. "Yup!" It ate them too. A voice echoed in it's brain. "Eat the life forms of thousands of planets until you can face Jefferey. But don't destroy any more of this planet, we need it for later. " It looked at the sky and shot a laser at it, piercing Earth's atmosphere. The laser turned into a fast moving elevator. Oh Pi had teleported to the scene, but the star creature was gone. It just stared up at the gaping hole in Earth's atmosphere. "Mommy it's a flying teddy bear!" a little girl came out of another house and looked at Oh Pi. "No honey that's the creature that saved our town from that attack by a giant mantis creature." Her mother said. She looked at her neighbors house which was covered in blood with parts of the building and the car outside missing. "Your gonna do that when you grow up and make mommy proud." The mother said once more to her daughter. "What about daddy?" The girl asked. "Daddy isn't with us anymore, he left two minutes ago." Oh Pi just stared at them. He looked at the mother. She stared him in the soul and freaked him out so much he just floated away. "Your gonna learn how to do that." The beam came back through the atmosphere and the creature ate the mother and the daughter. "Yup!" A few hours later many planets where devastated. A mysterious star shaped creature, nicknamed "Staryup" due to it always saying "yup" and the plain obvious, had devoured entire cities and every life form within it. It was currently flying through the Sombrero Galaxy. A voice rang through it's head. "So, a proper introduction. We are the Upper Beings. " The creature stopped moving and said "Yup!" The voice began again. "You are already 15 meters in 5 hours. This is good. At this level of growth you can get to Jefferey in a few millennia." The creature started up again. It flew so fast it got to another planet in only 2 seconds. In another 5, it was 20 meters. It literally ate an entire planet. "Yup! Yup! Yup! Yup!" It flew at such a high speed when there where other planets around it. What the Upper Beings didn't know, is that 7 seconds was a millennia to Staryup. It flew right into Jefferey as he wandered the universe. He just looked down at it. Jefferey mistook it for another comet that so happened to hit him. He flew around some more, leaving the creature behind. It snarled and screamed so loud it made Jefferey turn around and shoot a laser at it. The creature was destroyed. It began to multiply. It began to scream so loudly and annoyingly Jefferey got fed up with it and slashed his tail at it. They all multiplied. There where hundreds now. Jefferey began to attack them all again. They multiplied. This kept up until there was enough to completely cover Jefferey. They jumped on him. They then exploded, and their ashes reformed back into even smaller clones. This attack would have killed many other creatures, but Jefferey was different. He just stood there and began to slash at them with his tail so fast they didn't have time to multiply. They all exploded violently into blood. But then they multiplied and began to form an even bigger monster. Jefferey faced it. it was about twice as large as him. "Yup!" "Die...". Jefferey shot his tail through the monster and it simply became fatter. Jefferey figured it out. He grew to his base size and shot at the monster with his Cross Beam. The monsters whips began to flail everywhere as it grew fatter and fatter. It was so fat it's stomach was visible to Jefferey. Jefferey blasted a barrage of Cross Beams at the monster, until it was fatter then Jeffery was big. He used his Scissor Wings and cut Staryup in half, causing it's organs to explode violently and spurt out thick blue blood everywhere. Everything he had eaten was launched out of him and instantly exploded. Jefferey looked on, hoping his next opponent would last more then a minute. To Staryup however, he had just fought in the longest battle in the multiverse. Characters Jefferey Oh Pi Staryup Upper Beings Category:SuperNerd295's Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Jeffery's Jefftastic Space Adventure Category:Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventure Episodes